Total Drama GunPla Battle Blitz
by DSX62415
Summary: 16 OC's and 16 TD alumni duke it out in Japan for 2.5 million bucks in their national currency and the title of king/queen of GunPla Battle! No Gundam Build Fighters in this story save for the mention of characters and the implementation of Yajima Trading as a sponsor. Rated T for safety, now being moved and redone on Deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama GunPla Battle Blitz**

 **Episode 0: A Call To Plavisky Arms**

 **(Warning: All properties belong to their respective copyright holders. I only own my own characters for means of entertainment and not profit. Please don't sue me.)**

At Fresh TV Headquarters. Lights, camera, action!

We cut to the studio board room where studio head Mr. McGillis is talking to an African Canadian male in his 20's with slicked back black hair and emerald green eyes wearing a grey three piece suit with black dress shoes.

Mr. McGillis: Mr. Arno, let me just say this: we don't really like this idea you have for a Total Drama season related to GunPla battle.

Simon Arno: But sir, if you would just let me...

Mr. McGillis: We LOVE it! We want to go into full production right away!

Simon: Really? That...that's incredible. Thank you, sir! You won't regret it.

Mr. McGillis: There are just a few details we need to iron out first.

Simon: And those would be?

Mr. McGillis: Well, for starters: our main host Chris McLean and his associate, Mr. Chef Hatchet are currently in a little bit of a legal bind with the New York authorities after a little...shall we say "less than legal" gambling scandal. And the host of our Ridonculous Race spin off, Donald Meyers is currently in pre-preduction on a new season of said race.

Simon: Does this mean that we don't have anyone to host the show?

Mr. McGillis: I wouldn't say that.

Simon: Sir, I don't really get the gist of what you're trying to tell me.

Mr. McGillis: Simple: this whole season was **your** idea, so hosting it will be **your** responsibility.

Simon: Me? Host a season of one of our biggest ratings getters? Are you absolutely sure about this, sir?

Mr. McGillis: You seem to know about the medium more than most of the higher ups here, so it seems like you would be the most logical choice. Just practice your hosting skills a little, and we should be golden. Now then, the second detail: who are we going to get to compete in this new season.

Simon: Well, we could always consider having half of the competitors be former TD and Ridonculous Race contestants while the other half would be new competitors we got from all around the world.

: I suppose, but there might be a bit of a problem with that idea: pretty much everyone who has ever competed on Total Drama wants nothing more to do with the show for the rest of their lives. If you want to get them on board, you'll have to "grease their wheels", so to say.

Simon: That shouldn't really be much of a problem, sir. Just wait until they hear about the amount of prize money that the winner gets this season.

Simon then writes down a number on a slip of paper and shows it to his boss.

Mr. McGillis: $2,500,000?!

Simon: In the national currency of the winner.

Mr. McGillis: Mr. Arno, just how do you expect us to come up with that kind of money?

Simon: Well, the network would only be contributing the standard million dollars, the rest will come from a cross promotional deal with the Yajima Trading Company. They'll supply the rest of the money along with our venue, GunPla battle stadiums, and whatever else we might need that the network can't afford. Plus when the TD players learn that there won't be any real physical danger or risk of them getting hurt or severely maimed by some sort of killer robot animal, I'm sure that they'll be on board.

Mr. McGillis: So, how many competitors do you feel that we'll need for this new season?

Simon: Well, since this season isn't going to be like most others by dealing with a style of elimination similar to your standard breed of tournament, we'll need to make sure that we have a nice amount of players so we can have a good amount of episodes, I think that 32 would be our magic number. That would mean that we would invite 4 contestants from every Total Drama generation and 2 Ridonculous Race teams along with the 16 new individuals that would be competing for the first time.

Mr. McGillis: Well, I guess that takes care of the major details. Alright, Mr. Arno, get the former contestants on board, and we'll take care of the new bloods.

Simon: You won't regret this, sir. This is going to be one of Total Drama's biggest seasons yet, I swear it!

Simon then rushes out of the room in order to reach out to the 16 former contestants.

Mr. McGillis: I seriously hope it is, because that "All Star" season we did was a major disapointment.

 **(Author's Note: There you have it, everyone. There's a new Total Drama season on the way, and the name of the game this time around is GunPla battle! I must warn you: before you decide to enter an application without ever watching Gundam Build Fighters, I highly suggest that you either watch at least one season of the show or at least Google search "GunPla Battle" in order to know just what exactly you're getting yourself into. Now before I show off the application, we need to go over some ground rules:**

 **1: I can only accept your applications via Private Message. Anyone who sends their application through the review section will unfortunately have their application declined. I am willing to make an exception should you give me a good enough excuse. The main reason that I'm doing this is because I want to be able to talk to you guys about your character and their GunPla.**

 **2: No over talented human characters aka "Gary Stus" or "Mary Sues". Just because you can go over the top with your GunPla's design, weapons, and abillities, doesn't mean that you can with the machine's pilot.**

 **3: Please try and review every or most chapters. If you can't review a chapter for some reason, please send me a private message explaining why and I might be able to make an exception (just don't over do it or I'll have to have your character lose their battle).**

 **4: All kits that your character uses (limit 2) MUST be 1/144 scale or Super Deformed scale. This means no 1/100s, no Perfect Grades, no Speed Grades, and no Mega Scales.**

 **5: When you send your application, please put "TD GunPla Battle Blitz (insert character name here)" in the subject line so I know what I'm getting myself into.**

 **6: Before you send in your application, please leave a review stating "I have read the rules and conditions of this application". It will really help with sorting out the applicants.**

 **Alright, I guess that settles that, now on to he application which you must fill out IN FULL in order for it to be recognized (there will be a pound sign to signify that parts of the application are optional to fill out). Here we go:**

 **Character Name:**

 **Nationality** **:**

 **Age (between ages 13-90):**

 **Gender (if you are going to send in a transgender character, please say which gender they see themselves as, like a guy who considers himself a girl or the other way around):**

 **Sexuality#:**

 **Physical Appearance (you know: height, weight, build 'you can use TD and RR characters for a base', eye color, hair color, you get the idea):**

 **Fighting Style (do you prefer ranged combat with guns and rockets or are you a close range kind of guy who prefers to get up close and personal using hand to hand and bladed weapons?):**

 **GunPla Your Character Uses (please be descriptive about the design and what parts from what kits you used to make it or if any parts are scratch built 'you made the part yourself'):**

 **Back Up GunPla# (same deal with the primary one your character uses):**

 **Your GunPla's Weapons (by all means, just because the guy controling it can't be seriously overpowered doesn't mean that your model kit can't be. So go nuts!):**

 **Back Up's Weapons# (second verse, same as the first):**

 **Your GunPla's Special Abilities (Super Mode, Hyper Mode, Trans-Am, Wings Of Light, Moonlight Butterfly, stuff like that. But I have to say this: if you are going to include any of these, please try and maybe limit their use or at least be creative on how they use them.):**

 **Back Up Kit's Special Abilities# (again, same deal with you primary unit but if there is anything different with your back up, please keep the differences in mind):**

 **What They Plan To Do With the Prize Money:**

 **Anything Else I should Know?:**

 **Audition Tape:**

 **Alright, I think that about covers it. Now, I need 15 OCs to compete (I have plans for the 16th and final one) and for every four competitors that I chose to be on the show, I will reveal 4 Total Drama or Ridonculous Race alumni who will be participating in the tournament based on each generation and when I get the 15th and final approved applicant, I'll reveal the full cast list. So until then, please favorite, review even if you aren't gonna send in an application because you know I love reading them, follow the story in order to see who's competing and as always, DSX62415, out.)**


	2. Important Update, Please Read!

**Total Drama GunPla Battle Blitz**

 **Important Update #1**

 **Okay, so progress on applications has been relatively slow with only two fighters being accepted so far, and 3 more characters awaiting approval. So in order to speed things up, I've decided to change up a few things. First, your are allowed to send upwards of 2 characters, but the must have their own separate applications filled out. No sharing one. Second, I've chosen to give Simon Arno a co-host in the form of another of my OCs, Estwynn Paratus (who serves as a sort of Easter egg for all of my works). That being taken care of, auditions are still open, and the rules are listed below. Hope to see you during the tournament.**

 **1: I can only accept your applications via Private Message. Anyone who sends their application through the review section will unfortunately have their application declined. I am willing to make an exception should you give me a good enough excuse. The main reason that I'm doing this is because I want to be able to talk to you guys about your character and their GunPla.**

 **2: No over talented human characters aka "Gary Stus" or "Mary Sues". Just because you can go over the top with your GunPla's design, weapons, and abilities, doesn't mean that you can with the machine's pilot.**

 **3: Please try and review every or most chapters. If you can't review a chapter for some reason, please send me a private message explaining why and I might be able to make an exception (just don't over do it or I'll have to have your character lose their battle).**

 **4: All kits that your character uses (limit 2) MUST be 1/144 scale or Super Deformed scale. This means no 1/100s, no Perfect Grades, no Speed Grades, and no Mega Scales.**

 **5: When you send your application, please put "TD GunPla Battle Blitz (insert character name here)" in the subject line so I know what I'm getting myself into.**

 **6: Before you send in your application, please leave a review stating "I have read the rules and conditions of this application". It will really help with sorting out the applicants.**

 **Alright, I guess that settles that, now on to he application which you must fill out IN FULL in order for it to be recognized (there will be a pound sign to signify that parts of the application are optional to fill out). Here we go:**

 **Character Name:**

 **Nationality** **:**

 **Age (between ages 13-90):**

 **Gender (if you are going to send in a transgender character, please say which gender they see themselves as, like a guy who considers himself a girl or the other way around):**

 **Sexuality#:**

 **Physical Appearance (you know: height, weight, build 'you can use TD and RR characters for a base', eye color, hair color, you get the idea):**

 **Fighting Style (do you prefer ranged combat with guns and rockets or are you a close range kind of guy who prefers to get up close and personal using hand to hand and bladed weapons?):**

 **GunPla Your Character Uses (please be descriptive about the design and what parts from what kits you used to make it or if any parts are scratch built 'you made the part yourself'):**

 **Back Up GunPla# (same deal with the primary one your character uses):**

 **Your GunPla's Weapons (by all means, just because the guy controlling it can't be seriously overpowered doesn't mean that your model kit can't be. So go nuts!):**

 **Back Up's Weapons# (second verse, same as the first):**

 **Your GunPla's Special Abilities (Super Mode, Hyper Mode, Trans-Am, Wings Of Light, Moonlight Butterfly, stuff like that. But I have to say this: if you are going to include any of these, please try and maybe limit their use or at least be creative on how they use them.):**

 **Back Up Kit's Special Abilities# (again, same deal with you primary unit but if there is anything different with your back up, please keep the differences in mind):**

 **What They Plan To Do With the Prize Money:**

 **Anything Else I should Know?:**

 **Audition Tape:**

 **Alright, I think that about covers it. Now, I need 13-10 more OCs to compete (I have plans for the 16th and final one) and for every four competitors that I chose to be on the show, I will reveal 4 Total Drama or Ridonculous Race alumni who will be participating in the tournament based on each generation and when I get the 15th and final approved applicant, I'll reveal the full cast list. So until then, please favorite, review even if you aren't gonna send in an application because you know I love reading them, follow the story in order to see who's competing and as always, DSX62415, out.)**


	3. Meet the Contestants (Part 1 of ?)

Total Drama GunPla Battle Blitz Meet the Contestants (Part 1 of ?)  
(Warning: Total Drama is to Fresh TV what GunPla is to both Sunrise and Bandai. All OC's belong to their respective creators who will be revealed at the end of each chapter. Please don't sue me.)

On the streets of New York City. Yankees suck!  
Host Simon Arno and his new co-host Estwynn Paratus are seen walking the streets of NYC in search of two supposedly promising fighters in the area.  
Estwynn: New York, New York, it's a hell of a town. The crazy count's up and the people that just don't fit in are swept down into New Jersey.  
Simon: Remind me again why the studio had you come with me on this trip again?  
Estwynn: Because I know my way around GunPla and GunPla battle, I can be persuasive when it comes to getting these guys on to the show, and because you can be a real bore most of the time.  
Simon: I am not boring! So, where on Earth are we gonna find these two in a city this freaking big anyway?  
Estwynn: My local sources told me that they normally hang out with the rest of their team at a local youth center teaching kids how to really fight using their GunPla just outside of the upper east side.  
Simon: Well, that pretty much narrows it down to every youth center in that area.  
Estwynn: There's only 4 in that area that were listed when I did the search online, we just have to look in those areas, and we'll most likely find 'em.  
Simon in a sarcastic tone: Wonderful.  
(cue montage of them traveling by map, Muppets style)  
Simon: Do you even know who we're looking for?  
Estwynn: For the record, yes I do. Their files say that their the two highest ranking members of a team that call themselves the "American Shuffle Alliance", the leader goes by the name of Sekai Shinka while his second in command goes by David Deere. We'll be able to tell who they are since they uses custom units based off characters from the Ultra series. Simon: "Ultra series"?  
Estwynn: You know, Ultraman?  
Simon: Ultra-who?  
Estwynn: Man, you really need to watch more streaming services, Crunchyroll has a couple series subtitled. It may cost a little every month, but I got some enjoyment out of 'em. Hold up, we're here.  
The montage ends with a shot of a fairly large youth center with a orange paint exterior as our two hosts head inside. Once in, they search their way to a room containing a smaller GunPla battle stadium where they see 2 units in particular sparring: One was designed after the title hero of the series Ultraman Ginga while the other was modeled after Ultraman Victory from Ginga's sequel season: Ultraman Ginga S fighting in some sort of space scrapyard. Sekai Shinka: "Gundam Busou: Zaku Red Comet Punch"!  
David Deere: "Ginga Meteor"!  
The visuals of the fight were consumed in a bright white light before fading away, showing that both units were barely affected save for a few scratches and dents.  
System Voice: Training simulation ended.  
The blue light of the Plavisky particles came cascading down to reveal a lean Asian American male with dyed green hair sporting orange highlights and a blood red left eye that was the polar opposite of his electric blue right eye wearing a black tee shirt under a red leather jacket with blue jeans, black/white sneakers over white argyle socks, a black finger-less glove on his right hand, and a tattoo of a joker playing card symbol done in red on his left. facing a peach toned Caucasian male with blue eyes and a black mullet held up by a red ribbon around his forehead wearing a dead on copy of Domon Kasshu's civilian outfit sans the cape and sword from Mobile Fighter G Gundam.  
David: Come on, let's spar again.  
Sekai: Dude, we've been at this for like, an hour and a half already. Don't you think we deserve a break?  
David: No way, man. If this season of Total Drama is gonna be as big of a GunPla battle tournament as I think it is, we need to train non-stop until it's time for us to head to Japan. By the way, you'll be doing the translating while we're there.  
Sekai: Yeah yeah, I know, but I still say you ought to by that Rosetta Stone thing so you can learn for yourself. I can't keep being your translator forever, dude.  
David: After the competition. Now...  
Simon: We wouldn't happen to be interrupting now, are we, gentlemen? Sekai and David step back in slight shock after hearing the host of the show speak.  
Sekai: Who are you two supposed to be?  
Estwynn: Right, introduction time. He's Simon Arno, I'm Estwynn Paratus, we're the hosts of the season of Total Drama that you two got accepted for, and the whole point of us being here is to give you the stuff you need for the competition.  
Sekai: Seriously? We're leaving this soon?  
Simon: No, but your flight will be leaving in about a week once we've got all of the remaining contestants up to speed. In the meantime, we'll need you two to sign these.  
Simon then hands each of them a set of papers that have been stapled together.  
Simon: Gentlemen, these are your official Total Drama contracts. It's just the simple legal jargon stating that we cover your medical expenses in the event of an injury in exchange for you not suing us, and that you hear by refuse to expose any season info during the run of the show's production. Since this is more of an experimental season, you'll only be bound to compete in this tournament. Afterwards, you two are free to go about your normal lives...sans any possible crazed stalkers and paparazzi hounding you day and night.  
Sekai: Hmm, doesn't matter to me, just as long as I can fight with some of the best the world has to offer and show off the power of the American Shuffle Alliance.  
David: Don't forget about me, these guys better put up a decent challenge.  
Estwynn: Oh, they will. Having sealed their fates for the season, David and Sekai hand their signed contracts back to Simon who gives them an envelope containing special passports, the location of the arena they'll be fighting in along with the hotel they'll be staying at for the whole season, among other things.  
Simon: Gentlemen, you have a week to get ready. Use it wisely.  
Estwynn: Yeah, if someone chooses to bare the name "Shuffle Alliance", they better be able to live up to the name.  
David: I think he's calling us out.  
Sekai: Get the others, we'll show this guy how powerful we really are.  
Cut to an exterior shot of the youth center as the sounds of beam fire, punches hitting metal, sword swings and energy attacks are heard as we cut back to the inside where all of the American Shuffle Alliance members stand dumbstruck, realizing that all 5 of them just got beat by one guy. Sekai: I don't believe it.  
Estwynn: There's a reason why I'm internationally ranked among the top 10 fighters in the world, you know.  
David: Wait, you're that Estwynn Paratus?!  
Estwynn: The one and only. Be that as it may, you five still put up a pretty decent fight, even made use a X2 Super Mode.  
The Group's Clover Ace: He really is as powerful as they say he is.  
Estwynn: And I expect all of you to keep fighting until reach my level, then we can have a real rematch.  
All five members: Sir, yes sir!

Soon, in one of New Brunswick's many cities!  
We now see both hosts riding in the same car on their way to the home of a previous Total Drama contestant, but who is it? Just keep reading, it's good for you.  
Estwynn: Alright, says here that she's currently attending an art school just a couple miles east of our direction. We're gonna have to make a right turn at the lights after this next upcoming set.  
Simon: Are you sure you put the coordinates in the GPS right? It just looks like there's nothing but woods for miles.  
Estwynn: Would you just trust me on this one? I was right about the New York fighters, wasn't I?  
Simon: Yeah, after we had to stop in 3 other youth centers and that pretzel cart.  
Estwynn: Hey, you can't blame a guy for getting hungry on the job. (sees that they're at the traffic lights they need to turn at) Once it turns green, make the right.  
Arno then makes the required turn as they arrive at the school about 20 miles later. After asking around campus for about 20 minutes, they finally found who they were looking for inside of an empty classroom painting a portrait of a custom built and painted 1/144 No Grade XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe that was modeled into its design by Hajime Katoki while painted midnight blue where all of the white parts should have been and orchid replacing the black of the unit.  
Simon: That her?  
Estwynn: Teal streaks in the hair, gothic make up, Gundam painted up orchid and midnight blue, yeah, that's her.  
Simon: Let me do the talking this time, she might be a bit tempramental about what happend last time she was on the show.  
?: You do realize I can hear everything you're saying, right?  
The target in question is revealed to be none other than one of the original true blue Total Drama All Stars herself: Gwendolyn Harris.  
Simon: We apologize for interrupting your work, Ms. Harris, but my name is Simon Arno, and this is my associate Estwynn Paratus.  
Estwynn: How's it goin'?  
Simon: Yes, well, I might as well cut to the chase on why we're here, since it might be a bit of a touchy subject when it comes to you. You see...  
Gwen: I have a hunch why you two are here, and it ain't for a campus kegger. Look, there is absolutely no chance in hell that you can get me back on that stupid show, contract or no contract.  
Estwynn: Now hold up, at least give us a chance to win you over before you flat out reject us.  
Gwen had to think Estwynn's words over for a minute before coming to her final choice.  
Gwen: Alright. You have 5 minutes, impress me within that amount of time, and I might consider what you have to offer.  
Simon: That's all we need.  
Gwen: (sets a timer on her phone for 5 minutes) Five minutes. Starting...now.  
Simon: Well we might as well get the big selling point to you out of the way first: there will be no Chris or Chef this season. At all.  
Gwen: Seriously?  
Estwynn: Oh yeah, let's just say that they're currently holed up in a New York state jail for some bad choices when it comes to gambling, and the studio legal team isn't gonna be able to bust 'em out for a while.  
Gwen: Well, you're off to a good start so far. But who's the new host?  
Simon: You're looking at them.  
Gwen: Seriously? You guys? (points to Estwynn) Him I might buy, but you just look like some guy from the higher ups.  
Simon: Hey, I've been working on my hosting. I even hosted a live stream to announce the new season just last week.  
Estwynn: Don't let the looks fool 'ya, we seriously are the hosts for the new season, and it might interest you to know that this season is gonna be pretty different compared to the ones you've been on.  
Gwen: How exactly?  
Simon: Well for starters, this season is more of a fans vs favorites tournament utilizing the very thing your portrait's about.  
Gwen then looks over to her Deathscythe before returning her attention to the hosts.  
Gwen: This new season is gonna be a GunPla building competition?  
Estwynn: More like a GunPla battle tournament with 16 vets from past TD seasons and 16 fighters from all over the world going at it to see who's among the best GunPla battle players in the world...unofficially, of course since the tournament isn't really sanctioned by the World GunPla Battle Tournament Committee.  
Gwen: Hmmmm...as tempting as you guys are making this little competition of yours sound, I still highly doubt that you can convince me to come back.  
Simon: What if we were to tell you that the grand prize for this season is 2.5 million dollars?  
Gwen: Close, but still no.  
Estwynn: Alright, then how about when you see this...  
Estwynn then pulls out the same contract that Sekai and David had to sign before showing it to Gwen.  
Estwynn: This here contract is good for only one season. You sign this, and I can promise you that you will be free of the show to as much of an extent as you could possibly want after the tournament ends. No more Chris, no more islands, no more insane, life threatening challenges, and no more unjust eliminations. If you get sent home, then it'll be because you lost fair and square.  
The gothic artist mulled over everything she was told about the competition for a few minutes before the timer she had set on her phone went off signaling that Simon and Estwynn's five minutes were up.  
Gwen: Well gentlemen, you've just barely managed to win me over. If this means I can finally be free of the show for good, then I'm in.  
Gwen then signs the new contract before handing it over to Simon.  
Simon: Thank you for your cooperation, Ms. Harris. Your flight leaving for Diver City leaves in about a week, please be ready then.  
Gwen: Don't worry, I will.

Back on the roads. Insert Mighty Magiswords joke here!  
Simon: You think we should have had her show us what her Gundam could do before we let her into the competition?  
Estwynn: Nah, what's the point of bringing these guys in if they can't surprise us? Otherwise, we would have just done 32 fighters from all over the world instead of having it be fans v favorites.  
Simon: I suppose that sort of makes some sort of sense.  
Estwynn: You bet your sweet bippy it does. So, where we supposed to be heading to next?  
Simon: To find a tour bus.  
Estwynn: I'm sorry, did you just say "tour bus"?

Later, in one of Ottawa's many cities! We find that Simon and Estwynn pull beside another youth center, this time with light blue painted walls that had the particular tour bus parked within its parking lot.  
Simon: There's the bus in question, let's move in before they get away.  
Estwynn: Yeesh, I get wanting to see the world, but is that thing really the best way to go?  
Simon: Given the history this guy and his mom have, I'd say it's their only real option for the time being.  
Estwynn: Alright, let's do this.  
The two hosts walk into the center and wander around for about 5 minutes before the finally find their target in the kitchen area teaching a group of kids how to make cupcakes. Wanna guess who it is yet, or should I just say it? Go ahead and guess, I can wait.

...

...  
Give up? It's DJ.  
DJ: And now we just let these sit for about 5 to 10 minutes before they're ready to decorate. Any questions while we wait?  
Estwynn: I got one: good lord, man! Where in the name of all that is holy in this world did your fighting spirit go?! I mean come on!  
Mama DJ: Oh I know you ain't back talking my boy like that. Come here so Mama can give your behind a whooping!  
DJ: Mama, calm down. This guy is calling me out, I should be the one to address it. Who are you two anyway?  
Simon: Right, my name is Simon Arno, and my hot headed associate here is Estwynn Paratus. We were brought here by Mr. McGillis on behalf of his request that you participate in...  
DJ: I know where this is going, and I ain't doing another Total Drama season. That show has brought me nothing but pain and misfortune, and I never want anything to do with it again.  
Simon: Well you might wanna reconsider that when you hear that Chris and Chef aren't hosting this season. We are.  
Estwynn: And that the prize for this year just so happens to be two and a half million bucks, which you just might need after the little "incident" that happened before World Tour went into production.  
DJ: Nope, I don't care how much money you offer, I ain't doing it.  
Simon: But this season is different, for you see, there aren't any of the typical challenges that you've gone through during your time on the show. This season is all about the time honored game of GunPla battle, where the model does the fighting, not the person.  
DJ: That game where the toy robots fight in the special stadiums? Look, ya'll be barking up the wrong tree. I've never fought, built, or even messed with Gundam stuff in my life, and I've never thought of starting any time soon. So as much as you'd think I'd like to take you up on your offer, I'm gonna pass and stick to teaching people how to make good food for good people.  
Estwynn had finally reached his limit on conflict aversion, and pulled out a 1/144 High Grade GNY-001F Gundam Astrea Type "F" modeled after the Yu-Gi-Oh TCG monster card "Buster Blader" and a GP Base before pointing to DJ.  
Estwynn: You can't keep ignoring that voice deep inside that tells you to fight forever, and I personally vow to make you listen to it, my way. Mama DJ: Now I know you ain't trying to pick a fight with my son, or else you gonna get cracked in the head.  
Estwynn: Not that kind of fight. There's a GunPla battle stadium 2 rooms down from this one. (points to DJ) You and me, one on one, right here, right now.  
Class Attendee 1: Whoa, is this guy for real?  
Class Attendee 2: That dude is clearly off his rocker, challenging a guy who has zero GunPla experience to a fight.  
Class Attendee 3: Anybody see the cake frosting? (everyone just looks at him like "really? that's what you're thinking about when this is happening?") What?  
Seconds later, the gentle giant and the hot blooded co-host find themselves surrounded by spectators gathered around the GunPla battle stadium that each of them were on opposite ends of. DJ: Dude, you're seriously gonna gang up on someone who's never played this game before just to prove some sort of point?  
Estwynn: No, I'm gonna re-light that fire in you through battle so you can finally turn your life around. Now enough talk, let's fight.  
System Voice: GunPla battle, combat mode, start up. Model damage level set to "C". Please set your GP Base.  
Builder/Fighter: Estwynn Paratus Unit: Buster Astrea Type F Builder: Estwynn Paratus Fighter: Devon Joseph Paul Unit: Zaku Tank Granel System Voice: Beginning Plavisky particle dispersal.  
The blue particles went to work creating a vast desert battlefield full of nothing but sand and rocks as far as the eye can see.  
System Voice: Field 2: Desert. Please set your GunPla.  
Estwynn set down his customized Astrea as DJ hesitantly set down a 1/144 High Grade MS-06V Zaku Tank customized to look like the Yu-Gi-Oh TCG card "Meklord Emperor Granel".  
System Voice: Battle Start.  
Estwynn: Get ready to feel the fire!  
DJ: Here goes something!  
Both units launch into the desert and begin their battle charge...well, Estwynn was since DJ was having trouble controlling the Zeonic tank mobile suit.  
Estwynn through the communication function of the battle system cockpit: Word of advice: don't force the movement of your suit, let your body move it naturally.  
DJ: Why are you giving me advice? Aren't we supposed to be fighting?  
Estwynn: I never said anything about not giving you a chance at a fair fight, did I?  
The gentle giant was a tad reluctant to take the advice of the seasoned pro, veering more out of control than usually recommended before ramming into a large rock.  
Estwynn: Yeah, now would probably be a good time to take that advice I gave you now, wouldn't it?  
DJ: I can do this.  
DJ then tries to steer his mech towards the direction of his opponent, only to crash into another rock.  
Estwynn: Seriously, I'm giving you actual good advice right here. Why won't you take it?  
DJ finally gives in and tries steering his mech the way Estwynn told him to, to much better results than his old method.  
DJ: He...wasn't lying?  
Estwynn: No, I wasn't. Now then, since you can actually control your machine with at least some form of skill, we can settle this like real warriors.  
Estwynn's Astrea then sets aside all of its weapons on the desert floor, readying itself into a hand to hand combat stance.  
DJ: You're not even gonna try and shoot me down?  
Estwynn: To be honest, I only have the intent to help harden that backbone of yours, actually beating you is to only serve as a byproduct. You can move, but let's see if you can actually hit your opponent.  
Estwynn's Buster Astrea then charged towards the "Granel" themed Zaku Tank as DJ just barely managed to dodge an incoming punch from his opponent, only to be struck by another swift strike a mere 1/5 of a second later.  
Estwynn: You can't just keep dodging me, you need to fight back.  
DJ continues to dodge strikes from the Buster Astrea to minimal effect as his Zaku proceeds to take a serious beating.  
Estwynn in between strikes: (left hook) Why (right hook) won't (uppercut) you (hammer arm) fight (backhand) back?!  
The gentle giant's Zaku was looking far worse for wear as it had signs of serious damage in the form of armor being chipped off the body and dents all over its remaining armor. Reaching his limits with DJ's reluctance to fight, Estwynn finally decided that it was time for "the nuclear option".  
Estwynn: Maybe I was wrong about you. What kind of man won't fight to reclaim his integrity after having it taken from him for so long? You have everything to fight for, and yet you choose to shirk it off and hide from what made you respectable in the first place. Is there nothing left you care about that you're willing to fight for, because it seems apparently clear that there isn't. So for the sake of those who still have what little respect for you they have left, I might as well finish you off right here and now.  
Estwynn goes in for the killing blow when all of a sudden, the fist of his Astrea is intercepted by the right arm of DJ's Zaku Tank.  
(Track Change: "Everywhere You Go" by Masaaki Endoh)  
DJ: You're wrong. I've got plenty I'm willing to fight for.  
Estwynn: Really, because you sure haven't been fighting for it as of late. DJ: Maybe you're right, maybe I have lost that flame to drive me to do better and stand up for myself. But now, I'm gonna get it back, and the first step towards that is beating you for all the smack talk you've been saying about me.  
Estwynn: I'd love to see you try.  
DJ: I ain't backing down any more. You want a fight, then bring it on.  
Estwynn's Gundam almost instantly charges DJ's Meklord Emperor themed Zaku who blocks the incoming strike before returning fire with a punch square to the Anno Domini mobile suit's cockpit, causing it to actually stagger back a fair bit. Estwynn: So I've finally re-lit that fire inside of you, have I? Though I have to admit, I didn't really want to use the nuclear option to do it. I try to think of myself as a fairly nice guy who only has to get angry when he needs to, and this was one of the few times that I actually needed to do so.  
DJ: So all that stuff you said was just so that I'd actually fight back?  
Estwynn: Yes, a bit of quote unquote tough love, so to speak. And if it means anything, I do apologize for what I said.  
DJ: You know, I don't really think I can be that mad about it anymore. I guess what you said was just the kick that I needed to start standing up for myself again.  
Estwynn: I'm actually glad to hear that. Now then, I believe that you and I have a fight to finish.  
DJ: Bring it on, I'm not holding back anymore.  
Our two Duel Monsters themed mobile suits then start exchanging blows left and right, back and forth, each more intense than the rest until the fight and song finally come to a close with both units mere centimeters away from one another with a fist dangerously close to their head units.  
System Voice: Battle ended. Draw game.  
The particles then begin to dissipate as the crowd watching starts applauding both of the fighters for their intense combat skills.  
Estwynn: So, now that the fire in you's been reignited, I hope that you'll reconsider Mr. Arno and my little offer. Think about it, no Chris, no Chef, no animals to harm, it'll be just you at your full potential. What do you say?  
DJ: Do you promise that no animals are gonna be around for me to accidentally harm?  
Simon: We'll make it so that your mother can join you to help avoid any unfortunate accidents on your part.  
DJ: (sigh) Alright, I'll join you.  
Simon: Excellent, all you have to do is sign a new one season contract and we'll be on our way. Once the season's done, you'll be free to pursue other things in life and not have to be apart of Total Drama against your free will again.  
DJ signs the contract in front of his fans before handing it back to Simon.  
Simon: Everything checks out. The plane for Diver City leaves in a week, please be ready by then.  
Estwynn: And you're gonna need your own GunPla, so I'd probably get on that ASAP. See you for the first episode, big guy.  
Our two co-hosts walk out of the room as DJ starts trying to figure out what to do about his GunPla situation.  
DJ: Quick mama, we gotta find a place that sells those model kits and teach you how to build 'em before the week's up.  
Mama DJ: Don't you worry, Poopy Doo, mama's gonna find a place so you can show that back sassing, no good, little man what for.  
Class Attendee 1: There's a hobby shop not to far from here, you get a kit, and we'll help you make it stand out so that the next time you face that guy, you'll kick his butt from here to next week.  
DJ: You guys would really do that for me?  
Class Attendee 2: Duh, we're your fans for a reason.  
DJ: Alight, Mama and I will be right back, and then we can get to work.

Meanwhile, back on the roads!  
Estwynn and Simon were on their way to their next destination when Mr. Arno strikes up a conversation.  
Simon: I seriously hope that how you managed to convince DJ to join isn't gonna be how you try to get the rest of the Total Drama vets to compete, because I don't think it's gonna work on all of them.  
Estwynn: I only had to use the nuclear option because DJ was too stubborn to listen to reason. Hopefully the others will be more willing to hear us out like Ms. Harris was.  
Simon: Well for your sake, I hope you're right.  
Estwynn: Yeah yeah. So, where to next?  
Simon: Back to the studio to gather more accepted applicant info before moving on to the rest of the Gen 1 contestants.  
Estwynn: Eh, I can work with that. Full speed ahead.  
The two co-hosts drive off back to their base of operations in search of more talent to the tournament to come as this chapter comes to a close.

(Author's Note: I'm saying this right now, this story is far from dead. However, I did have to change how I wanted to set up the build up to the actual competition. Now it's going to be the reveal of two returning TD vets for every two OC fighters I get in until the last two Ridonculous Racers are introduced, then we can get to the actual fighting. To make sure that people recognize that this story is still active and accepting participants, I am setting a deadline for applications: February 28th, 2018. Hopefully I can get all 12 remaining applicants by then so I can actually do this the way I wanted to, otherwise the remaining spots will have to be filled by characters of my own creation, and I really don't want to do that since the whole point of this story was so that fans of both Total Drama and Gundam could come together for a fun little tournament. That being said, the application is still in the first two chapters, and including the three spots that have been reserved for two other writers, I still need 5 boys and 7 girls, 12 more contestants in total. So hop to it. In the meantime, please don't forget to favorite and follow, and as always, DSX62415, out.)

Currently Revealed Cast (OCs)

1: Sekai Zyuoh Shinka (LegionareBlaze)  
2: David Deere (Also LegionareBlaze. I apologize if your name is spelled wrong)  
3:  
4:  
5:  
6:  
7:  
8:  
9:  
10:  
11:  
12:  
13:  
14:  
15:  
16: (I have plans for this one)

Currently Revealed Cast (TD Vets)

1: Gwen (G1)  
2: DJ (also G1)  
3:  
4:  
5:  
6:  
7:  
8:  
9:  
10:  
11:  
12:  
13:  
14:  
15:  
16: 


	4. Emergency Update

**Total Drama GunPla Battle Blitz**

 **Emergency Update**

 **As you all may be aware, this series has been on a long hold for longer than it should be. With the combination of lack of proper internet connection, people who were interested in joining with those who were forgetting to turn in their applications, and focus on other things being major reasons for each main delay.**

 **That being said, I shouldn't keep those who actually gave this a chance hanging high and dry. Which is why I've reached a decision regarding this story: I will be re-launching this story, but not here. Yes, the new version of Total Drama GunPla Battle Blitz will be exclusive to my Deviant Art page.**

 **those of you who already had characters approved, don't worry, they are still in the competition, and they will be introduced the same way as the old version. Now, I will be posting a journal on that site with the application along with some changes to fit that version. I apologize to those of you who were waiting for this to get off the ground, and I will try to make you proud in this one.**

 **Thank you for your time.**


End file.
